


Sleepwalker Love scene

by RA_of_Light



Category: sleepwalker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: one off based on the pairing of Dr White and Sarah from the Richard Armitage film Sleepwalker





	Sleepwalker Love scene

Sarah looked out of the window observing the grey landscape and tumultuous clouds as the rain hit noisily against the panes of glass. She had been lost in thought when her eye was drawn away from that desolate view by the reflection of his tall, masculine frame approaching.

Scott pressed himself softly against her petite body, resting his chin in the indent of Sarah’s shoulder and her chest tightened with craving. Nuzzling gently, he breathed in the scent of her skin and hair, causing her to sigh contentedly but with increasing frisson  He slid one hand down onto her hip, whilst his other carefully swept her hair to one side exposing the creamy soft skin of her neck.His tender movements and weight against her made Sarah feel safe; his warm breath on her neck sensitised her skin making the hairs prickle. Scott’s deep slow breathing was soothing to her and his hands ,which now enveloped her waist, helped make the horrors of the last few days melt away.Their breathing gradually synchronised and she slowly moved her hands over his, their fingers tangling in gentle caresses. His hands, though large and masculine, were elegant and sparked little jolts of passion through her skin.

* * *

Scott breathed her in, feeling an indescribable pull towards this woman. He inched his beard along her exposed skin, his cool lips moving down the curve of her neck. She melted into him, tilting her neck and released a slight whimper at the touch of his lips.In response to her gratifying reaction, he increased his kisses so they became more firm and insistent. He trailed his tongue in a featherlike pressure against her pulse points, exploring every inch with intensifying need. Sarah gave into the sensations willingly as they felt so familiar; she needed this affection right now and used it to let her problems fade, immersing herself in his sanctuary. Eventually, she emerged from the warmth of his attentive caresses and moved around to face him, needing to kiss his lips. As she looked up to meet his eyes, the fading daylight reflected against them and she briefly was lost in the multitude of shades and flecks that made his blue eyes luminescent. 

Moving together their lips met softly and she felt his heart beat against her breast, his warmth emanating and seeping into her soul.She pressed harder against his mouth, inviting him in further and then yielded to his strength and masculinity. Scott needed her too; he felt such a strong pull to Sarah and a need to soak up her every fibre. Her lips were silky and plump and her tongue explored his mouth in ways that felt like a distant memory. He gripped her waist and pulled her small frame into his as his burgeoning want strained against his trousers. He let out a groan of desire as her belly pressed and rubbed against him firmly. 

They danced away from the window as their passion grew, bouncing along the walls of the corridor. His body took the impact, protecting her lithe frame and as he pushed her against a wall opposite the bedroom, she began prying off his clothing.  Scott slid down in front of her onto his knees, consuming her flesh with wild passionate kisses pulling her trousers and panties down as he went.  Caressing her legs he slid them apart carefully, stroking his tongue along her calves and inner thighs until he reached the warm cleft between them. He breathed in her musk as he buried his mouth into the warmth and moisture. Sarah grasped his hair tightly in response moaning as he explored her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, lightly flicking and then suckling it. Her body tremored under his kisses and intensified further as he slid one of his long fingers into her. Increasingly consumed by their connection Scott looked up as he needed to watch her face as she juddered into orgasm. 

She collapsed down to him as he slid out of her and she leaned her forehead against, his sighing with relief. After a brief recovery to her senses she lifted her lips languidly back to his tasting herself in his mouth. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks looking deeply into her green eyes and shivered as the he saw the passion flaring in her eyes again.Keeping the physical and emotional connection, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her through to his bedroom.

Her eyes roved adoringly over his face and she caressed his beard with her fingers. The air was cool on their skin, but heat emanated from their bodies and he laid her down carefully on his bed.She pulled him down towards her as her energy revived from the change in temperature in the room. His lips firmly met hers again and their tongues tangled with renewed vigour.He tumbled onto his side pulling Sarah with him until he was on his back with her resting on his thighs and he admired the view. Her hair tumbled down seductively as she moved her bottom around until his manhood settled between her thighs. She pushed against the rigid smooth flesh knowing that she would elicit a moan from his anticipatory mouth. He grasped onto her fleshy hips consumed by the sensation of her moist core sliding up against his cock.She felt powerful but benign as she teased his chest hair and nipples with her fingers, knowing how much she was in control of his reactions. Sarah moved her head down to meet the peak of one and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Then she wrapped her mouth around it and suckled till it firmed, slowly grazing her teeth on the firm nub causing his breath to hitch.

As her hands explored his torso, she could feel his hard cock twitching between her thighs. She moved her hands down to its impatient pulsation and wrapped her delicate fingers around the shaft causing him to buck upwards. Sarah enjoyed exploring his cock; its girth and silky soft skin with keen pulsing veins beneath. Firmly she began to move her hands up and down the shaft, eliciting more groans from him. Scott was intoxicated by her touch, but that feeling paled into insignificance when she eased herself onto his aching cock.  Her tight moist walls enveloped him perfectly as she slid down him, arching her back slightly as she moved into position.

Sarah gasped as she felt that first impact as she encased him around her. He was hard and thick and all the small nerve endings exploded sending sensations through her body. She leaned down to kiss him quickly and deeply then leaned back again to chase the ecstasy of their union. He watched transfixed as her breasts swayed enticingly before him and moved his hands from her hips to hold their weight in his palms. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples firmly; heightening her pleasure as she rocked back and forth. 

Their bodies started to move quicker together and they could feel the build of orgasm coming. He tried not to get lost in his own arousal as he wanted to watch her reach those starry heights and see her forget the last few stressful days. Sarah could feel him harden in her and her body reacted by tightening around his cock. She cried out with pleasure as her climax engulfed her and she shuddered, digging her nails into his waist. Scott engrossed with her climax pumped harder up into her pulsating body and joined her in orgasm. As they came down from their high, she rested on him for a minute drinking in their coupling. She looked down at his face enraptured by his soft handsome looks. He seemed like an angel sent to her during this terrible and confusing time. 

Tenderly caressing his chest ,she moved her hand up to his face trailing his soft lips with a finger. He kissed the tips tenderly and looking deep into her eyes said;“I’m here for you Sarah” 

And she believed him   


End file.
